User blog:Wachowman/Parody 90. Leandro vs Quagga (Hawk vs Gretzky)
(Joe and Sega are seen rapping) Wach: hmm... Joe: *stops* what's wrong Wach? Wach: it's not working out, I can't finish this parody. Sega: what? Why?! Wach: I don't know, but sorry guys, maybe I just need better connections between users, maybe it's the flow, later. (Wach deletes the unfinished parody) Wach: man, what am I gunna do...oh...Tony Hawk vs Wayne Gretzky huh?...ohhh....hmm....now this, this is good. Parody WIKI RAP BATTLES OF PARODIES SKYDIVINGQUAGGA VS LEANDRODAVINCI Leandro I can paint better than this Kiwi can use Paint, Not that special when you steal what I create. You got the Wiki begging you just to color, Too bad no one knows that this is your Last Supper! (Ooh!) I'm the guy who's artwork is preferred, You're the dude who idolizes a small bird. What a pathetic thing! No wings so it can't fly! Now you look up to me even though your name is Sky! Over 100 drawings, your social life must be very sad, That's why you work in October because your artwork is scary bad. You're old school and cliché, and you're always away, And just like all your art: your raps are all N/A! I go first cause I like having the first Strike! All your stuffs disliked, my covers bring real hype! (Oh!) My Strikes come fast, Quagga, so don't blink, Or else I'll leave you like real quaggas, extinct! Quagga That verse was gross, like Chili, Let me get this over with cause I know you'll leave quickly. (Eyy!) Cause my art compares to the real Da Vinci I'm much better than you, I mean Duh, Vinci! It's all fan art, Leandro! No need to pretend! I know you run for Covers but you can't just defend! So I'll take this loner down, guys, he photoshops friends! Because we all know all things Must Come To And End! (Hey!) So now SkyDoesRaps it's be best if your keep back, Overflowing in requests, and good feedback. Plus your "bud" Hank, and then he ended up being your sock, I'm cold like Winter, talk about artists-Block. You made one cool blog then think you made it big? But once the votes come through, you'll think that it's rigged. You deleted your page? You forgot your account! This is the Wiki Edition of how you go out! Leandro Good try Sky, why don't you take a Dive. Your careers been falling, give it a reason to die. You'll get Infinite disses these are my Final Touches, So do here what you do to your art: rush it! Quagga Now we're confused with your Strike News, You'll feel abused once you know your covers aren't even used. This stupid Spic doesn't know mastery, I don't usually do gore, I'll let one in my Gallery! Leandro Yo, you should team with Night cause you only draw Cartoons, A drunk guy wouldn't get your shit as a tattoo. This ain't DeviantArt, I got a devious heart, You know you've overdone your stay so why don't you just depart. I asked you for some drawings, took so long to finish one, Finally got it done, in terrible condition. I make covers for everyone, seen on on every rap series, The Wiki can do better than someone who works yearly. Quagga Hold up, let's talk about blogs in between us, I have more fans than you could ever dream of. And with only 4 blogs! That's the Wikis best, You say you're stressed but I take all the requests! Most Creative, innovative, you're worse than Skeep! Beat Wach last year, you failed your Walking Dead series! My drawings leave all the Users in awe, But as for you, it's no secret that you don't know how to draw! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! WIKI RAP BATTLES OF *a Wrestling Ring is seen* ...PARODIES! Who Won?! Leandro Quagga Category:Blog posts